Want, Need and Happiness
by Night's Darkness
Summary: An old rival has some dirt on Shran. But it is not power or wealth he wants, it's something else… or rather someone else.


**Title: **Want, Need and Happiness

**Fandom:** Star Trek: Enterprise

**Rating: **PG-15

**Prompt: **143. "Corrupted intrigue" with Shran/Telev from 500 prompts for hearts_blood.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, nor am I gaining any money for this work. I'm just trying to enjoy myself.

**Summary: **An old rival has some dirt on Shran. But it is not power or wealth he wants, it's something else… or rather someone else.

* * *

**Want, Need and Happiness**

Commander Shran was never one to be taken advantage of. It was not in his nature. So when an old rival strode up to him with a sickening smirk on his lips, he knew this would not end well.

Commander Gretha was a much more conventional Guard, he followed orders and adhered to the Imperial Guard's traditional xenophobic tactics, whether it made sense or not. He had been something of a rival for Shran over the past decades, they were of similar age and had even competed for various assignments, especially the Kumari. Gretha had wanted it desperately, he hated desk jobs as much as Shran did. But Shran had been given the ship… much to his confliction. It had been an honour… but he was almost certain the Guard had given it to him because they knew he was easier to keep under control when he had others to worry about, and with a crew compliment of eight six he had had plenty to worry about. Shran had to admit… he never could stay out of trouble when he was left to his own devices.

Gretha had been given his own ship eventually, but it was not a first of its class or anything special. Just another ship in a long line of ships. Still he had been given the responsibility of escorting Ambassador Thoris to Babel to meet with Ambassadors Gral, Soval and Edwards, so he was obviously still well regarded by the Imperial Senate and Council.

The thaan bared his teeth as he said, "Commander Shran… it's been a long time."

Shran inclined his head, "Commander Gretha, it's not been that long."

"I suppose time is perceived differently between two different lives… depending on which of us is rising to prominence and which has been… all but exiled."

Shran narrowed his eyes, "It's hardly exile." That it often felt like it was, was not something he would admit to. "It's important to make sure our allies are kept on our side. We don't want another century long war."

As he said this he paused to consider the three long, bloody wars Andoria had suffered. In all seriousness… they were very lucky they could reproduce so well, or they would never have held out against three enemies for so long.

"Hmmm… so you say." Gretha's antennae gave a dismissive flick. "Personally I find all this… cooperation, turns my stomach. We cannot trust any of these aliens not to turn against us."

Shran narrowed his eyes and refused to roll his eyes. "Hm, well we shall see."

They fell quiet as they both spotted Captain Telev enter the room. Telev had been the escort for Gretha's ship. Shran's eyes slowly moved over his still youthful face, and admired the soft lines of his arms before glancing at Gretha who was doing the exact same thing.

"Captain Telev is a very good host." Gretha smiled, eyes glittering as he looked back at Shran, "As I'm sure you know very well."

Shran gave a tight smile. He rarely objected to Telev's choice of playmates, it was not his place or his right, but Gretha did not deserve to be in Telev's arms. But he did not want to appear jealous. Gretha would only see it as a reason to pursue Telev more intensely, just to annoy him.

"He is very… gracious." he said as diplomatically as he could. "We are both fortunate to call him our playmate."

"Indeed…" Gretha turned slowly on the spot to look at Shran directly. "But I sense there are some things he has learned… from playing with you."

His tone of voice made Shran's antennae stiffen and he dropped his chin in suspicion. Gretha dipped his head as well and gestured for Shran to follow him out of earshot of everyone else. Shran did so, watching out for any indication of what Gretha was doing.

"Your Vulcan seems to be making friends." Gretha said, nodding towards Soval who was speaking amicably with Gral and Thoris. "I understand you're rather fond of him."

Shran narrowed his eyes, wondering if Gretha was implying that he would risk his career by playing with a Vulcan. Such a suggestion made him feel ill, he had come a long way, but such an idea was double that distance down the path.

"It would be a shame if such… cooperation and, dare I say it, friendship, was damaged beyond repair. Say, if your Vulcan learned that not only did you torture him for information… but you were the one who helped design the device and led to tens of Vulcans being irreparably broken."

Shran's head snapped to the side, staring at Gretha in shock. "Where did you get that information?"

Gretha's smile vanished and a cold expression of hatred replaced it, "You may have been Black Ops, but I am not just an unquestioning solider."

"Could have fooled me." growled Shran.

"Meaning what?"

"Why would you do this?" Shran demanded, ignoring the question.

"Because I intend to offer Telev my life-bond… and I would appreciate it if you would encourage him to accept."

"You want to bond with Telev?" Shran felt like his insides had dropped out of his body. Gretha nodded,

"My shen and zhen favour him as well, and we think he would be a fine chan-mate. He's handsome, smart, and a good soldier. He's always enjoyed playing with us, and we feel the only thing between his acceptance and us is you."

"And you think blackmailing me will make me step aside?'

"I think you will do what you think is best for him, but given our history, I doubt you would think that is me. So… call this an additional incentive." Gretha looked over his shoulder at Telev, "Someone so lovely should never be left unbounded. His genes should be passed on through countless sprogs and I am willing to give him that. Are you Commander?"

Shran narrowed his eyes and said nothing. Gretha smirked, "Think on it, I will give you until the end of the conference to decide."

Gretha walked away as Telev walked towards them. The two paused to speak to each other and Telev smiled with open affection at Gretha. Shran swallowed and tried to ease his breathing which felt constricted. Telev accepted Gretha's touch on the arm with a wider smile and then they parted ways, Telev walking straight to Shran.

"I have been relieved of duty. Perhaps you could see yourself freed and we could spend some time together."

Shran nodded, glanced around, then said, "Let's go. No one will miss me."

They left the conference room on Babel and made their way through the corridors. Shran was so busy thinking about Gretha's words that he just assumed Telev was leading the way. So when Telev said in amusement,

"Are we actually going somewhere?" he realised they had walked around in a circle. He shook his head,

"Sorry, I thought you were leading the way."

"And I you." Telev's antennae bent forward and he rested his hand on Shran's shoulder, "Are you all right? You seem very preoccupied. Is this a bad time to be-"

"No! No, I'm just… no." Shran put his arm around Telev's waist and pulled them together, brushing his nose against Telev's. "I'm here."

Telev smiled in relief, "Good. It's been too long since we played." He bent his neck to lick at the underside of Shran's chin and Shran shivered at the sensation. Gretha was demanding he give this up, to ensure there was no chance of the treaty between Vulcan and Andoria would fall apart. It felt like the impossible choice as Telev's fingers slipped under his shirt and stroked his back. Shran hissed and pressed closer. Telev hummed with delight, "Oh, you're very responsive today. It's been a long time since you were able to play with anyone, hasn't it?"

"Humans don't play as we do," Shran huffed, "They would see it as inappropriate. One of the important facets of human friendship is that it is not sexual."

"How odd, and frustrating for you." said Telev in sympathy as he pushed the tips of his fingers under the waistband of Shran's trousers, stroking the skin there. Shran groaned impatiently.

"Yes, and it would be in your best interest not to prolong the frustration."

"Oh, but where's the fun in that?"

Shran growled and slammed Telev into the wall, mouthing his neck and jaw while hissing, "I'm in no mood for games Telev!"

Telev seemed taken aback but then just laughed, "Fine by me!"

They did not break contact as they fumbled for a slightly secluded alcove –if anyone walked by, they would get an eyeful, but neither Andorian cared much. Telev kept trying to shift and bring his mouth lower, but Shran would have none of it, pulling him upright again and keeping their bodies pressed together, his arms holding Telev so tight he was in danger of breaking a rib. It made the actual intercourse very awkward, but they knew each other well enough that they did not need to see, and Shran was able to lift the taller chan to make it easier. They finished almost at the same time and leaned against the wall to catch their breath.

"Huh… that was different." Telev panted, rubbing his face against Shran's hair. Shran said nothing, inhaling the musky scent of Telev and trying to put Gretha from his mind. "Shran, come to my quarters with me."

Shran nodded.

* * *

Sequestered in Telev's quarters, the two stripped off their clothes and lay down on the nest in the corner. Shran put his head on Telev's shoulder and sighed as Telev wrapped their legs around each other, hooking their knees together.

"So… what's wrong with you?" Telev asked. Shran shifted to lift his head, but realised belatedly that Telev had effectively pinned him down without him even noticing. "See, I knew something was bothering you. You only refuse to be playful when you've got something on your mind, and you did not even notice I'd pinned you down. So talk."

Shran sighed and rested his head on Telev's shoulder again, "It's-"

"If you say it's nothing I will make this pin very uncomfortable for you."

The way they were lying made it impossible for them to actually look at each other, which might have been the point. Shran could not judge Telev's reactions by his face.

"Do you… do you like Commander Gretha?" he asked after a lengthy pause.

"Yes. He's a good playmate, if not the greatest soldier. A little too happy following orders. Then again, you might benefit from a little of his influence."

Shran snorted, "Not likely."

"Why do you ask?"

"Would you consider bonding with him?"

Telev went stiff under him, then slowly lifted a hand and began to run his fingers through Shran's short hair.

"Why do you ask?"

"Why did you avoid the question?"

"Because I don't know the answer."

Shran sagged a little in resignation, "Maybe that says something."

"Like what?"

"Maybe you want to, but are afraid to admit it to yourself. Maybe older… connections are holding you back."

"Or maybe I feel I ought to, but have not found the one I want. Or they just haven't indicated that they want to."

"Maybe they never will." said Shran honestly. "Whatever they want, they may never ask."

Telev's hand stilled and he said quietly, "Why are we talking about this?"

"Gretha wants to bond with you. He told me just before you came over."

"I see. And what does this have to do with you?"

"He feels I may… be an interference in the situation."

"He asked you to encourage me to accept him?" Telev's voice was tighter now, cold anger beginning to rise. Shran sighed and threw his arm over Telev's chest, rubbing his cheek against the skin under him.

"I was reminded that he would be able to give you the family you might crave."

"Have I ever indicated that I want a family?"

"Occasionally."

"Have I ever indicated that I want one bred out of craving rather than the passionate love that is meant to bond a quad?"

"… no."

"Besides, it is not your choice or his. It is mine. I will not be pressured into such a thing!"

"I would have no wish for you to be. I just… if would make you happier…"

"I will decide what makes me happy." Telev was using his most commanding tone and Shran's instinct to obey it made him flush. "So… how did Gretha convince you to be so disgraceful?"

Shran flushed in shame, "He made it a choice between you and the treaty between Vulcans and Andoria."

"And you chose the treaty? The Vulcans?"

"I did not really chose either… I tested the ice –and fell into a pit of ice bores for my trouble it would seem."

Telev unhooked his legs from Shran's and let go of his hair, "Perhaps you should return to Enterprise."

Shran sighed and sat up, "If it helps, I don't think Gretha's good enough for you. But if being with him would have made you happy… I would not get in the way of that. But if you would not have been happy… I would have handed myself to the Vulcans… and maybe then both the treaty and you would have been saved."

"What are you talking about?"

"Classified information… Gretha has it somehow and if he told Soval… I doubt the Vulcans would trust me again. A minor problem for the treaty maybe, or a big one… I really don't know."

Telev said nothing, and Shran started pulling on his clothing. He glanced back at Telev briefly but saw nothing in his eyes to indicate what he was thinking. He finished tying his boot, and then left without a word.

* * *

Telev and Shran did not speak for three days. During that time Shran had to watch Gretha get close to Telev, and watch as Telev seemed to warm to him. It was intolerable.

Then the conference was disturbed by the arrival of a third Andorian Ship.

"It's the Jhamel!" Shran yelped when he saw it on the bridge.

"The Jhamel?" repeated Archer in surprise. Shran nodded,

"A special class of ship, recently designed. It's job is to do what must be done to save the treaties we've built over the past few years."

At Archer's confused look, Shran shrugged, "Jhamel didn't mind."

The Jhamel stayed for an hour, during which time it responded to no hails, and no requests for information. Not even Shran's security codes could get them any information. Then, it left, and they got a message from Gretha's ship. It was his first officer who explained with great shame in his face that Gretha had been arrested for treason and was being taken back to Andoria.

For the second time Shran felt his insides fall out of his body. He stayed at his post, but did not take a word in from anyone around him as they speculated what he had done. When his shift was over he ran to his quarters to try and get some information from the informants he still had.

"I was wondering how long you would take."

Shran stared at Telev who lay naked on his nest, his smirk razor sharp. "You did this."

"I merely informed the Senate that I had learned Gretha was collecting blackmail against his own people, information which could damage the Council and Senate's hard work. What they chose to do with it was at their discretion."

"You… you shouldn't have-"

"I should not have informed our leaders that we had corruption within the ranks?" Telev's eyes were sharper than his smirk. "Explain to me how that is good for our people?"

Shran sagged and sat down by his desk. "You did it for me."

"Yes."

"He will know that."

"I doubt it. He asked me to bond and I threw it in his face. I have no interest in bonding with someone who thinks he can force my hand by threatening someone I have been close to for almost sixty years. If he must blame anyone, it shall be me. I told him as much."

"Then he will blame us both."

"And no one will care. He is no one, and you are Commander Shran. You have proven yourself to the Vulcans, and if they have any sense of logic in their thick skulls, they will remember that, and not what you did under direct orders." Telev got up from the nest and grabbed the front of Shran's shirt, lifting him up and bending him backwards over the desk. "Now, remind me that I have made the right choice. Remind me that you are an honourable and honest Andorian. Or see me leave this room and never come back."

His eyes were bright in the darkened room, but Shran could see that he was serious. He had to make up for his treating Telev like he did not have a choice or opinion of his own. So he reached out and pulled Telev against him.

"Yes Captain." he murmured and closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

Hrm, this one started out very different from what it became… and I'm not entirely sure what to make of it now… *scratches head*

Ah well! Hope you liked it!

Night's Darkness


End file.
